Falling Is Like This
by theDoctorlies
Summary: A handful of conversations lead up to a very warming conclusion. SasuNaru! COMPLETE
1. Part One

Title: Falling Is Like This

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: A little conversation between Naruto and Sasuke. Slight SasuNaru

A/N: I don't know whether or not the ending justifies anything. I feel like it needs a second half to it. Anybody want a second half? Please review and tell me!!

* * *

They collapsed against the same tree, clothes ripped and stained with blood in the same places. The grass was dull and trampled where they fought, patches of dirt missing from the ground. Scorch marks marred the once green grass like a fire had swept through the place, except it was two ninja training instead.

"I kicked your ass that time, teme." Naruto grinned. He wiped the blood from his lip and looked at his sparring partner from the corner of his eye. He didn't look as bad off as Naruto had hoped. If anything, Sasuke looked like he had when they first started.

"You wish, dobe." The Uchiha muttered. The dark-haired teen shifted against the tree, his shoulder bumping the blond boy's. A flush made its way up his neck, flooding his cheeks and ears. Sasuke was glad that his head was turned in such a way that Naruto couldn't see his face, and his hair covered his ears. "Oi, Naruto. I saw you talking to Sakura today. What was that about?"

The boy in question froze momentarily before turning towards his companion and shrugging. "I was just asking her a question, teme. What's it to you?"

"A question you couldn't have asked me?"

"You would've laughed at me!"

"Try me, usuratonkachi."

Naruto huffed, then crossed his arms over his chest. It was on the tip of his tongue to say, "Well, the question was kinda about you," but he clamped down on any such thoughts. The question had no relation to the Uchiha heir whatsoever; it was just a curious question.

"I wouldn't have hit you like she did." Sasuke pointed out. He shifted again, their shoulders brushing, and he tried to hide the blush again. It was easier this way, with Naruto completely distracted. Well, Naruto had to be distracted all the time; or else he would've realized Sasuke acted weird whenever they were together, Sakura and Kakashi or not. "What did you ask her to make her hit you?" The teen asked.

"I asked her what falling felt like."

"Falling?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Not that kind of falling, teme!" Naruto yelled, his cheeks coloring. He turned his head away and clenched his fists nervously at his side. Sasuke was going to laugh at him; he just knew it. "I asked Sakura-chan if she knew what falling in love was supposed to feel like."

_Falling…in love?_ Sasuke felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. So Naruto was in love with Sakura. And just like that, his whole world had just turned upside down. The Uchiha bowed his head, bangs covering his eyes, and stared sullenly down at the ground.

"Did she tell you anything before she hit you?" Sasuke asked, his voice cracking. He tried to mask the hurt in his voice with feigned curiosity, but his heart just wasn't in it. He clenched his fists, his nails biting into his palms. Why did he feel so weak?

"She just called me an idiot." Naruto laughed weakly. He sat back against the tree and stretched his legs out in front of him. He was relieved that the dark-haired teen hadn't laughed at him. "I couldn't think of anyone else to ask. I mean, I didn't think _you'd_ know about anything being in love."

"It's distracting."

"Huh?"

"You can't think about anything but them. You can't concentrate on training or-or staying alive during some stupid mission. You're always…worried…that they're gonna die. But when you're with them," Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and looked out over the expanse of burnt grass, "you don't really mind." He sighed.

Naruto gaped at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He was fighting to come up with something to say in his mind. Finally, he sputtered, "How did-are you…?"

"I'm still a person with feelings and emotions." Sasuke stood up, dusted off the back of his pants, and shoved his hands into his pockets. Just as he was walking away, he threw Naruto a glare over his shoulder. "You shouldn't just assume things, dobe."

The blond watched him walk away, the red and white of the Uchiha fan mocking him. He was torn between running after the teen and screaming. How could he have been so insensitive? Of course everyone fell in love at some point, even the ever stoic Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura was going to be so happy.


	2. Part Two

Title: Falling Is Like This

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

Summary: A little conversation between Naruto and Sakura, and Naruto and Iruka-sensei.

A/N: This be the second half. There may be a third, depending on where I want it to go. I'll tell you one thing, though. 'Tis be a SasuNaru…eventually. But! This is Naruto's POV of what happened in the first half, and then some extra stuff you didn't get to see. But when it gets to Iruka-sensei, Naruto's thoughts are completely his own. So don't get confused by the switch. So, enjoy. And review!!

* * *

XxXxXx

Part Two

XxXxXx

Naruto blushed hotly as he slipped his hand behind his head, his smile covering up how nervous he felt inside. He just _knew_ what Sakura was going think. She was going to hit him-probably because she thought he was talking about _her_-and then walk away. God, but he just needed advice!

"What'd you want to ask me, Naruto?" The pink haired girl asked, tipping her head slightly to the side. Her hair was still short from when she had to cut it during the Chuunin exams, but it still fell over her eyes. Why hadn't he fallen in love with _her_ instead of…?

_No, _he told himself firmly. _Just ask her the stupid question._

"Ano, Sakura-chan…" The blond trailed off, letting his arm fall back to his side. Why was this so hard? "A-Ano…do you know what falling in love is supposed to feel like?" Naruto lifted his head; his eyes silently pleading for his teammate to tell him that what he was feeling _wasn't_ love.

_Please, just…I don't want to feel this way about…__**him.**_

"Baka!" A solid fist connected with the side of his head, and for a moment he saw stars. Why was everything so difficult? "What kind of stupid question is that?" The pink haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him defiantly. "You know how much I love Sasuke-kun!"

"That's not-"

"-And you're annoying!" Sakura huffed, then spun on her heel and walked away from him, just like Naruto thought she would. He stared after the girl for a moment before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking in the opposite direction. He needed to find someone else to talk to about this.

* * *

After wandering around for an hour, Naruto's feet took him to the clearing where he and Sasuke often sparred. There were memories here: burnt grass, splintered wood littering the ground, drops of already dried blood fading in the sunlight. Naruto remembered coming here whenever he wanted to blow off steam. It had happened a lot after the Uchiha had run off to join Sound.

_Stupid, selfish bastard doesn't know what he does to me._ Naruto walked into the middle of the clearing, his eyes scanning the trees and such around him. _And he never will_.

"Dobe." Naruto jumped and spun around, coming face to face with Sasuke. He tried to tell himself that he didn't like the way the sun brought out the blue in his teammate's hair. The Uchiha stayed quiet, his face unreadable and his eyes giving away nothing. "Oi," the dark haired teen finally grunted, "you want to spar?"

"Just be ready to lose, teme." Naruto grinned. He felt safe arguing with the other boy like this; it was familiar. Taking up a fighting stance, he waited for the pale boy's first attack.

* * *

It was weird, the way they collapsed against the tree at the same time, cuts and whatnot in the same places. The grass was more burnt than it had been, but who cared? He had kicked the bastard's ass that time. He should've been making that fact known to the Uchiha. So he did.

"I kicked your ass that time, teme." He grinned. He swiped his hand across his lip to get the blood off, then looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. The dark haired boy looked a lot better than Naruto felt. He tried to ignore the way his cheeks heated from _that_ thought.

"You wish, dobe." The Uchiha muttered. Naruto felt him shift against the tree, and quite suddenly their shoulders were touching. He swallowed hard and tried to ignore the fire that had started in his arm. "Oi, Naruto. I saw you talking to Sakura today. What was that about?"

Naruto froze, his eyes going wide as saucers. He tried to play off his horror by turning and shrugging his shoulders. _Please say you didn't hear anything. Please say you didn't hear anything. _"I was just asking her a question, teme. What's it to you?"

"A question you couldn't have asked me?" _Please…just stop asking questions. I don't want to tell you. Please, just let it go!_

"You would've laughed at me!" _Please…_

"Try me, usuratonkachi." Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to say, "Well, the question was kinda about you," but it really _wasn't._ He wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet, let alone the person it was about. And anyway, it was a curious question.

"I wouldn't have hit you like she did." Sasuke shifted against him, their shoulders brushing a little harder than before. Naruto turned his head away; tried to think about something else but how closely Sasuke was sitting next to him. _Dammit, move! Before I do something stupid! _"What did you ask her to make her hit you?" The teen asked. Naruto felt his will power slipping away beneath Sasuke's steady gaze.

"I asked her what falling felt like." _Good one, baka. Beat around the bush, why don'tcha?_

"Falling?"

"Not that kind of falling, teme!" Naruto yelled, his cheeks coloring. He turned his head away and clenched his fists nervously at his side. Sasuke was going to laugh at him; he just knew it. _I don't…_ "I asked Sakura-chan if she knew what falling in love was supposed to feel like." When the dark haired teen stayed quiet, Naruto mentally groaned. _He probably thinks I'm talking about Sakura. I wouldn't be surprised. Oh, god._

"Did she tell you anything before she hit you?" Sasuke asked. The blond heard his friend's voice crack, and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He clenched his hands in the grass underneath him. _You like Sakura, don't you, teme? I catch those looks you give her._

"She just called me an idiot." Naruto laughed weakly. He sat back against the tree and stretched his legs out in front of him. He could feel Sasuke's body heat, and tried hard not to flush. His teammate felt so warm, so…inviting. _Dammit, Sasuke. Move! _"I couldn't think of anyone else to ask. I mean, I didn't think _you'd_ know about anything being in love." _Except, I guess you __**do**_**.**

"It's distracting."

"Huh?" Naruto flushed, his eyes widening ever so slightly. He didn't want the person he didn't want to be in love with actually tell him that he was.

"You can't think about anything but them. You can't concentrate on training or-or staying alive during some stupid mission. You're always…worried…that they're gonna die. But when you're with them," Sasuke seemed to hesitate as he looked away, "you don't really mind."

_Oh, my god…_Naruto opened his mouth to say something, a million fragmented thoughts floating through his brain and not connecting with his mouth. _He's-He's in love…?_ Naruto swallowed around the lump in his throat and opened his mouth again. _And I am too… _"How did-are you…?" _Congratulations, Sakura. You're going to be so happy. And Sasuke, if you hurt her…_

"I'm still a person with feelings and emotions." Sasuke stood up, dusted off the back of his pants, and shoved his hands into his pockets. Naruto nearly missed the glare his teammate threw at him. "You shouldn't just assume things, dobe." Then Sasuke walked away, the red and white of the Uchiha fan mocking him. Naruto was torn between running after him and saying something stupid.

_Oh, god, but he's in love with Sakura. At least they're going to be happy._

* * *

His old academy teacher looked across the kitchen table at him, a steaming mug of tea set out in front of him. He blew on it occasionally, trying to make it warmer. Iruka had been surprised to find Naruto waiting for him outside of the academy. He looked a little out of it and the Chuunin was worried. And now, Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet, and his eyes stayed glued to the surface of the table.

"Naruto." The blond lifted his head, his eyes glassy and unfocused. He wasn't even smiling. "You're awfully quiet today. Is something wrong?"

"Can I ask you something, Iruka-sensei?" The kyuubi-vessel said quietly. He brought his mug to his lips and swallowed some of the sweet, brownish liquid inside. He brought the back of his hand to his mouth and wiped off any remnants of his drink.

"Of course." The academy teacher said simply. He watched as the boy in front of him squirmed in his seat and seemed to make a decision in his head.

"I have this friend who's in love with his best friend, you know? But my friend doesn't want to be in love with his best friend, 'cause he's a bastard. And today, my friend found out that his best friend was in love with their mutual friend." Naruto stopped talking to take a sip of his tea. "Anyway, my friend is really confused and…I-he-my friend doesn't know what he should…do about…it."

"What do you think he should do, Naruto?" Iruka asked, hiding his smile behind his hand. He knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"I think he should let them be together." The blond said determinedly. He took another sip of his tea, looking like he was trying to drown his thoughts. Naruto licked his lips, took another sip, and then set the mug down carefully. "Ano, Iruka-sensei…what if-what if he doesn't want to let them be?"

"Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe the mutual friend isn't the one the best friend is in love with? What's if it's your friend?" Iruka leaned forward, smiling, his arms resting on the table. He watched with a smirk as Naruto realized what that would mean. "How close are the mutual friend and the best friend?"

"The best friend only talks to the mutual friend if my friend is around. Usually it's just him and my friend." Naruto shrugged, not noticing his slip of tongue. He watched with his head tilted to the side, as the academy teacher seemed to work the problem in his head.

"Naruto…is there another reason why your friend doesn't want to be in love with his best friend?" Iruka asked casually. He had a sneaking suspicion as to what that reason might've been, and if that was the case, the conversation was about to get very uncomfortable. "Are they…both boys, Naruto?"

"Is it wrong to like another boy, sensei? E-Especially _that_ boy?"

"No. There's nothing wrong with it. I'm a very firm believer that love is love, regardless of gender. I never thought that that would stop _you_, though. You're usually so straightforward." Iruka smiled gently at him, then picked up his mug and drained the rest of his tea. Naruto was quiet for a moment, before he tipped his head up and stared the Chuunin steadily in the eye.

"Do you think the friend should tell the best friend?" The blond's grip on the mug tightened as he waited for his sensei's answer. "Or should he let them be?"

"I can't tell you what to do, Naruto. I can tell why you're afraid-Sasuke-kun doesn't seem like the type of person to accept the fact that you like a boy, especially him-but I think you should take a chance. Would you be happy with yourself if you didn't try?"

"…no, I wouldn't." Naruto tried to fight the blush that clawed its way into his cheeks, but he found that he didn't have the will to do it. So he just took a drink of his tea. "Ano, sensei," The blond started, "will you take me out to ramen later?"

"If you talk to Sasuke, then yes. Deal?"

"Deal!"


	3. Part Three

Title: Falling Is Like This

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

Summary: A little conversation goes a long way. SasuNaru

A/N: This be the third part. So, this is the conclusion of all the conversations. Ha ha. Um, so at the end, review and tell me what you thought about it. Ja!

* * *

XxXxXxXx

Part Three

XxXxXxXx

He felt numb as he walked the streets of Konoha, his thoughts on the boy with a smile as bright as the sun. Now that he knew he had no chance with the blond, he felt helpless. The only reason he came back to Konoha was because of the dobe. Sasuke's heart had always remained with Naruto.

_You're not this weak,_ he told himself. _And you don't care as much as you're making yourself. You're an avenger; you have to focus on killing Itachi! _Sasuke repeated that to himself numerous times, before it started to sound like a lie in his own head. How could he focus on killing his brother when his attention was always settled on a boy with a tepid smile and honey-colored skin? _Dammit!_

"Sasukeee-kuuun!" The Uchiha's ears perked at the familiar call of his name, and his scowl considerably darkened. Sakura was the _last_ person he wanted to see. "Sasuke-kun! Wait! Sasuke-kun, I need to talk to you! It's really important!"

_I don't want to talk to you._ Sasuke slowed his pace and waited for the pink haired girl to catch up to him. Her cheeks were flushed crimson from chasing him down. He looked at her expectantly, waited for her to say what she wanted from him. "Well?" he said coldly.

"We can't talk here." Sakura grabbed him by his elbow, then dragged him into an alley between Ichiraku and a clothes store. "I-I was talking to Naruto today and-and I decided." The pink haired girl bowed her head, her bangs falling in her eyes, her lips pursed. She wrung her hands nervously in front of her. "I've decided…to tell you how I feel, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura-" _I really don't want to hear this…_

Instead of answering, the kunoichi stood on the very tips of her toes to kiss him hesitantly. Sasuke made a noise low in his throat and made to pull away, but the girl held fast, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. The Uchiha was shocked back into reality when her petite hand made its way underneath his shirt.

Sasuke pushed her away gently but firmly, his cheeks slightly pink. He put both of his hands on the girl's shoulders and breathed heavily through his nose. Sakura was breathing heavily, too, and her eyes had gotten glassy over those few minutes. She blinked slowly, and Sasuke could've sworn her eyes were actually blue as they closed delicately.

"Sakura, I don't-"

That mouth was on his again and Sasuke could barely contain the low growl building in his throat. _When did she get so strong? _And suddenly Sakura's hands weren't so small and Sasuke could smell something he only associated with the dobe. Heart pounding, he pushed his teammate away again, but this time Naruto was staring up at him. _Why didn't I sense his chakra?_

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do." Naruto smiled nervously up at his raven haired teammate, slipping his hand behind his head to scratch it. He took a step back from the other boy and turned his head away. Why was Sasuke so quiet?

"Naruto, you-" The Uchiha managed, before he cut himself off quickly. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and the only thought going through his mind was: _Naruto just kissed me…_

"Teme, do-do you like Sakura-chan?" The kyuubi-vessel asked hesitantly, his eyes flicking over to the pale boy's face, uncertain. He licked his lips and switched his weight nervously on his feet. He didn't want to hear the other boy's answer. He mentally crossed his fingers. _Please let Iruka-sensei be right!_

"…No, I don't." Sasuke answered, his voice more than a little shaky. He was staring at his teammate with glassy eyes, and his heart felt like it wanted to burst from his chest. The dark haired teen stepped forward, breathless from the kiss earlier. He wanted Naruto to kiss him like that again, without having to turn into Sakura just to convey his feelings. "I-I like _you_, dobe." The Uchiha muttered.

"…Good. 'Cause I didn't want Sakura to have you." Naruto smiled up at him then; full of everything Sasuke had wanted to see in it for so long. The Uchiha smiled in kind-Naruto was likely to have a heart attack-then pulled the blond into another breathtaking kiss. The moment would've been perfect if Naruto hadn't pulled away to say something so Naruto-ish.

"Iruka-sensei so owes me ramen!"

But that didn't matter much; Sasuke loved his many quirks.

_Owari_


End file.
